Galaxy's child
by Littlesammy'sgirl
Summary: Meet Astra, a female hunter...of sorts. At a young the creator of the universe took her from her birth family and named her his "daughter" giving her powers beyond even sam's at the hight of his demon blood "upgrade" what happens the creator sends her to protect the Winchester brothers and their angel friend?
1. Meet astra

Hello everyone. This is my first ever fan fiction so I am still improving my writing. Please leave a review and enjoy my story.

disclaimer: Sadly I do not own supernatural or Sam,or dean. I only own Astra. And I suppose I own the creator as well.

Astra screamed for what felt like the millionth time. She sobbed as the blood from high ranking demon and angels was forced down her throat,burning a path down to her stomach. Each drop she was forced to swallow by the man who called himself the creator. When she asked what he had created he simply chuckled and said "the universe". Astra sputtered, "Wait what? Now I am not religious but GOD created the universe" from the dark Astra could hear him chuckle as he prepared another bottle of blood for her to down. " and who, my child, do you think created god? I am his father and now I have adopted you to be my daughter in the new age" Astra was about to protest but more blood was poured down her throat. The mans voice took on a softer tone "I am sorry this is the last batch, then you will undergo a change, once you are done you will know everything you need to" Astra nodded before steeling herself grasping the bottle and drinking it in a single gulp. She blacked out and visions started flashing before her eyes and information filled her mind. Instantly she knew her purpose, protect the winchesters and the angle that would eventually join them, after a while she would have all the powers of angels and the demons who's blood she had drank and that was a large number. A long while later she woke up and the creator...er...father sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, I was worried that the blood might be too much it was a lot of different types of blood from both evil and good beings." Astra nodded and sighed "I understand, like you said I know everything I must do." Astra smiled and cocked her head to the side before teleporting a few feet and then back to her spot, she tried out her powers laughing at the fact that they actually worked, before teleporting to the motel Sam and dean Winchester wear staying. She put herself in a self controlled coma. She could hear everything and even see everything and come out of the coma when she wanted but to everyone around her she would appear to be comatose. The thud she made on the ground alerted the boys that someone was outside.

Dean and Sam grabbed their guns and pointed them at the door. Dean opened it and Sam dropped his gun and went to investigate to the seemingly dead girl. He looked to see if she was breathing and for a pulse. "Dean help me get her to the bed, she has a pulse and she is breathing but both are faint." Dean sputtered in shock "whoa whoa..Sammy this could be a trick she could be possessed." Sam picked up Astra and shot a look at dean that clearly said 'are you serious?' And muttered "it's Sam" before putting the girl on his bed. He gently shook her and astra's eyes snapped open. She scurried away from Sam screaming in mock fear. Sam and dean's expressions changed from on guard and worried to both being panicked. Sam reached Astra first gently holding her trying to calm her. She shook and started "calming". Sam sent a concerned look over her shoulder and then gently rocked back and forth with her. Astra having wanted to become a big time actress before this erm incident was very good at fooling both men into believing she was scared "Wh-who are yo-you?" Sam sighed deciding to give her the full version, for reasons he couldn't figure out, " Sam and dean Winchester. You wear on out step and out cold, sorry if we startled you." Astra nodded before looking around "so um...you guys married couple? Or related through blood?" Sam blushed ferociously and dean growled "we are brothers NOT married" Astra nodded "k' so uh what so you guys do?" Dean started to lie when Sam jumped up and shot dean a look before walking over to him and whispering ",she should know what we really do, it looks like she had a brush with something in our league already" dean shot a tight lipped look at Sam before Astra spoke up " oh wait Sam and dean winchester? in that case I know what you are, I know a lot about the hunter life...I escaped my captor and came looking for hunters. I want to stay with at least one other hunter. My captor will come looking for me and if 'ol yellow eyes finds me...well I won't enjoy it, he kept trying to get me to drink...blood." Astra shuttered for affect and glanced around the room sam's eyes had been getting wider and wider during her story and by now he was quivering with excitement at possibly finding another "psychic freak" dean however started aiming at her again. "Listen Sam we gotta test her before we even let her stay another day with us."

Astra simply grinned "sorry but if you don't mind I have to get to a hunter gathering and find me a partner." Sam stood and gave dean a look full of elder brother nodded reluctantly and as Astra tried to walk past him he looped his arm around her waist and held her back "hold on...Sammy here wants you to stay" Sam nodded as Astra stood up taller and narrowed her eyes. Dean suddenly caught her in a choke hold and shouted "Sammy test her quick!" Sam grabbed the holy water from his duffle and splashed it on the struggling Astra,when it caused nothing Sam grabbed a silver knife and moved to cut her arm. Astra yelped as it bit into her flesh and she tried to get away causing the knife to slip farther into her arm, other than that no ill effects came from the cut, dean released her and she stumbled away and backed up towards Sam. "You sure your brothers?" She asked comparing the tough dean to the much gentler Sam. Sam chuckled and nodded his head. Astra shrugged and cleared her throat "are you positive you want me traveling with you? I bring bad luck and most people I get to know um die...not to mention I have a powerful demon trailing me." Sam nodded again "yes I want you to travel with us, don't worry about dean he will come around eventually, and besides we already have a problem with your yellow eyed demon " Astra flopped down onto the nearest bed thinking about what had just occurred. Sam moved towards her and when she raised a questioning eyebrow he cleared his throat "can I clean that out? It went farther in than I meant, I might need to stitch it...sorry about that." Astra nodded "it's ok" Sam quickly took off his shirt and pressed it to her cut then tying around it. "Sorry we don't have any actual bandages right now, we are going to stop later for some." Astra nodded her head still co in to grips that she had been welcomed so easily, "it's okay" she muttered. She looked at Sam again. "So um are you hunting anything? Or are you searching?" Deans reply came from behind her wear he was stuffing cloths into his bag"searching,we might have something , now if you are going to travel with us you have to put yourself to good use,help Sam research, help us both kill the thing and then you will be a good person to have around" Astra nodded and prepared to stand up and help dean pack. Sam out his hand out to stop her "take it easy for today,go rest in the car we will be out in a while" Astra left the room and caught dean's whisper of "she better not hurt my baby" before she shut the door and made her way to the impala. She slid into the back seat,closed her eyes and wondered what her time with the winchesters would bring


	2. Hunting with the boys

It had been a week since Astra and the winchesters had teamed up. Her and Sam wear already close friends and practically inseparable, dean on the other hand still hadn't warmed up to this "little very nice looking intruder" as Astra had heard him say the day after she decided she would stay. Today she was sitting on the couch(she often slept on one even if Sam argues he should) when Sam suddenly gasped on his sleep and rolled off the bed, Astra stood up and started going over to him when she  
>was overcome by a headache and a violence filled vision filled her mind. A black man had just shot a gun store owner and then himself he kept repeating 'it's all gonna be okay'. She woke up beside Sam, who was just waking up himself, and was instantly subjected to the sight (okay the beautiful sight) of a worried dean Winchester hovering over her. Once he saw Astra was waking up he turned to Sam and fussed until Sam and Astra told him what they saw. Instantly dean was rushing around packing the impala. Leaving Sam and Astra alone. Sam cleared his throat<p>

"so um you have visions then? I guess you are like me. I don't like that your cursed or what ever like me but I am happy to have someone who will understand what problems I have." Astra grinned and nodded before standing up and helping with the packing.

A while later they wear heading to the roadhouse from some insight on the town they needed to go to  
>When they arrived Sam rushed in and air of urgency surrounding him "Where's Ash?" Jo looked surprised and she motioned<p>

"In the back room"

"Great." Sam quickly passed jo ,who looked a little annoyed

"- and I'm fine." She snapped angrily, dean looked amused

"Sorry. He's - we're kinda on a bit of a timetable" he muttered before following Sam to the back. jo then turned to astra's and gazed at her with distrust.

"Who are you?" She practically snarled Astra glared back

"my name is Astra and I am traveling with Sam and dean." Jo nodded stiffly. Sam came out of the back room with dean "Ok." Ash came through the doorway behind them and crossed the room with his computer. He flipped it open and waited for it to turn on. He looked to the Winchesters.

"What are we looking for?" Sam pulled up a seat next to Ash, and Dean stood behind him as he pulled out a piece of paper

"This." On the paper was drawn a symbol of a road going off into the distance with BLUERIDGE written under it. Ash quickly typed something on his keyboard. The screen flashed and a site popped up.

"Well, we got a match, ya see? Logo for the Blueridge bus lines Guthrie, Oklahoma."

"Okay, do me a favor. Check Guthrie for any demonic signs or omens or stuff like that."

"You think the Demon's there?" Ash looked questioningly at Sam.

"Yeah. Maybe."Sam answerd. Ash nodded

"Why would you think that?"

"Just check it alright?" Dean stared down at Ash. Ash only stayed still for another moment before clicking a few keys. Dean looked at Sam who returned the glance almost apologetically. Ash glanced over the screen.

"No sir. Nothing. No Demon."

"Alright, try something else for me. Search Guthrie for a house fire. It would be in nineteen eighty-three. The origin of the fire would be a baby's nursery. Night of the kid's sixth month birthday." Ash threw him an incredulous look. Dean looked to Sam, then back at Jo. Jo was glancing over with considerable nodded as her suspicions about Jo liking dean wear confirmed or at least they wear in Her mind.

"Ok. Now that is just weird man. Why the hell would I be looking for that?" Sam picked up a bottle and placed it in front of him"Cause there's a PBR in it for you Ash nodded and got to work, dean sat at the bar and Jo gave him a beer and askedsam if he wanted one Sam nodded his thanks as he accepted the beer, Jo almost passed up Astra but decided she might was well ask

. "Um Astra how about you?" Astra nodded studied now no watched dean and came to a conclusion about Jo and her level of rudeness earlyer Astra walked up to Jo and whispered

" you like dean right? I have no interest in him" Jo visibly brightened and she went over to the jukebox and out in a quarter. REO Speedwagon started to play Jo then went over to dean and started conversing with him, Astra walked over to Sam but was stopped by a large biker type he leered down at her,his breath reeked of alcohol.

"hey sweet thing can I buy you something? And maybe show you a good time ?" Behind the man Sam stood up in a huff Astra shot the biker man a look that said 'buzz off' when the man still didn't back off Astra side stepped him and walked over to Sam,she decided to put on a show

"oh hey baby, what's up?" To try and deter the man farther Astra pulled Sam down to her level and infront of the surprised Jo,dean and biker dude. She kissed Sam full on the lips. the younger Winchester froze and Astra released him. She smirked and turned to leave.

"We better go guys" she left and a few seconds later Sam and dean heard the impala's door open than shut. Sam was still looking shocked,the biker dude had left and Jo and dean looked surprised but broke out in laughter. dean is still laughing as he ushers Sam out the door and to the impala .Astra was sitting in the car and when dean got in he turned to her and smirked

"well played with Sammy,he looked totally shocked after you left" Sam got in and Astra gently put a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump in surprise. Astra chuckled.

"Sorry Sam I thought if that man thought I had a boy friend,he would back off"dean looked in the rear-view and started singing.

"Sam and Astra sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-I-n-g." He never got past the first line, Astra hit him on the arm and watched as Sam blushed in embarrassment . She chuckled and leaned back into the impala seat she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

She woke up a while later because of a voice drifting through the small space in the car. It was dean

"Even as I wonder, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I than I ever thought I might," Dean sang.

"You're kidding right?" said Sam turning around to watch Astra as she woke up. He pointed at her and dean smiled apologetically.

"I heard the song somewhere. I can't get it out of my head. I don't know man. What d'ya got?"

"Andrew Galager. Born in eighty-three, like me. Lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later, also like me."

"You think that the Demon killed his mom?"

"Sure looks like it."

"How did you even know to look for this guy?"

"Every premonition I've had has been about the Demon or the other kids the Demon visited. Like Max Miller, remember him?"

"Yeah, but Max Miller was a psycho."

"The point is he was killing people and I was having the same type of visions about him. And now it could be happening all over again with this Galager guy."

"How do we find him?"

"I don't know. No current address, no current employment. Still has money on all his bills; phone, credit, utilities."

"Collection agency flags?"

"Not in the system."

"They just let him take a walk?"

"Seems like it. There's a work address from his last interview about a year ago. Let's start there" Astra sat up straighter as the car pulled into a small town and the sun came up, astra's stomach growled earning a raised eyebrow look from dean. " but first breakfast" he suggested and pulled into a mini mart to grab coffees and breakfasts finished her breakfast quickly and looked up as the impala slowed to a stop. Astra almost laughed at the car it featured a Viking queen riding a polar bear.

"I'm sorry, I'm starting to like this dude. That van is sweet. Sam and Astra scoffed at dean's reaction to the car.  
>" so That's Andrew Galager's car?"<p>

"Yup," said Dean. He turned to Sam who was staring worriedly at the van. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Sam, you look like you're sucking on a lemon. What's going on?"

"This Andrew Galager. He's the second guy like this we found Dean. Demon came to them when they were kids. Now they're killing people."

"We don't know what Andrew Galager is. He could be innocent."

"My visions haven't been wrong yet."

"What's your point?"

"My point is I'm one of them."

"No you're not."

"Dean, the Demon said he had plans for me and children like me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and maybe this is his plan. Maybe we're all a bunch of psychic freaks. Maybe we're all supposed to be-"

"What, killers?"

"Yeah."

"So the Demon wants you out there killing with your minds, is that it? Oh, give me a break. You're not a murderer Sam. You don't have it in your bones."

"No? Last I checked I kill all kinds of things."

"Those things were asking for it. There's a difference.".

"He's right, Sam," Astra added after they had stopped. "You wouldn't kill anything unless it deserved it or it was endangering innocent lives." Sam just continued to stare out the window.

"Got him." Astra turned to the window. Andrew Galager had just left an apartment. He walked down the street in a robe and waved to a girl hanging out one of the windows. He talked to a man who had been walking nonchalantly down the street for a few seconds, and the guy handed Andrew his coffee. The, he stopped to talk to a heavy, black man.

"That's him. The older guy. That's him, the shooter," said Sam.

"Well, you keep on him. I'll stick on Andy. Go." Sam opened the door to the Impala and got out. Astra stayed with dean, eyes following Andy to his van. Andy jumped into the front seat of his van and began to drive. Dean pulled the Impala out onto the street and began to follow him. They stayed close behind, following every turn and stop Andy van eventually pulled to a stop, and so did the Impala. Andy got out of the van. Dean carefully picked up a gun and held it under his coat as Andy came up to Dean's door.

"Hey," said Andy.

"Hey."

"This is a cheery ride."

"Yeah thanks."

"Manual, sixty-seven Impala if you ask me. This is a serious classic."

"Yeah," Dean took his hand out from under his coat. "You know I just rebuild it too. Can't let a car like this one go."

"Damn straight. Hey, can I have it?"  
>Astra almost laughed,in the short amount of time she had been traveling in this car she had found that dean loved it more than he should. So she was surprised when dean said "sure man" Astra shook her head thinking she had misheard him. But up infront of her dean was getting out and Andy was getting in. "Sweet." Andy slipped into the front seat.<p>

"Just hop right in there." Dean closed Andy's door. "There you go."

"Thanks. Nice. Take it easy."

"Alright."

He turned around and grinned at Astra as she made to open the door but the man said"Oh hey your girlfriend is nice looking, can I keep her to? Dean looked confused and Astra snorted in response "She is not mine, she is my brothers...at least I think they are together." Astra sputtered but a voice in her head said stay until I let you leave she simply nodded and sat back down in the seat. As they drove away she turned around and saw a panicked dean watching the car leave as he pulled out his cell and called picked up, sounding anxious.

"Dean, Andy's got the Impala."

"I know. He just sort of asked me for it and then I let him take it."

"You what?"

"He Obi-waned me. It's mind control man. He's got Astra too."

"He what? You didn't get her out of there?"

"Um No."  
>Sam and dean meet up and started searching for the impala's, and more importantly (at least to sam) Astra. They finally found it dean rushed up to it<p>

"Thank God." Astra was still in the back seat but dean wasn't worried about her "I'm sorry baby. I'll never leave you again." Of course, Astra chuckled.

"We're glad you're safe Astra," said Sam, trying make up for Dean's lack of smiled and watched as Dean walked around, inspecting the Impala.

"At least he left the keys in it."

"Yeah," Sam snorted. "Real Samaritan this guy."

"Looks like he can't work his mojo just by twitching his nose. He's got to use verbal commands."

"The doctor had just gotten off of his cell phone when he walked in front of that bus. Andy must have called him or something."

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Beg your pardon?"

"I just don't know if he's our guy Sam."

"Dean, you had O.J. convicted before he got out of his white Bronco, and now you have doubts about this?"

"He just doesn't seem like the stone-cold killer type. That's all. And O.J. was guilty."

"Either way. How are we going to track this guy down?"

"Not a problem." Dean opened the driver's door and got in as Sam followed suit on the passenger's side. Dean started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. .

Minutes later, Dean pulled up behind Andy's van. The brothers stepped out of the Impala. Astra tired to open the door but she still couldn't leave.  
>"That bastard." She snarled Dean and Sam stared at her through the window. "Andy told me to stay in the car. I guess the command hasn't worn off."<p>

A while later Astra,Sam and dean wear munching on hamburgers, Astra was trying to think of a way to get herself out from under Adams she couldn't think of anything "Bleck." Dean coughed as he tossed the wrapper to his in the back, it smacked Astra in the face and dropped in her lap she looked over at dean he usually liked hamburgers. She raised and eyebrow at him in the mirror. Dean shrugged "I want something not from a fast food place,home made something. Not possible it seems with our life." Astra shrugged "keep your hopes up dean might happen soon"

"What I don't get is the motive." Sam interrupted . "I mean, the doctor was squeaky clean. Why would Andy waste him?"

Dean rolled his eyes "If it is Andy."

"Dude enough."

"What?"

"The doctor was mind controlled in front of a bus. Andy just happens to have the power of mind control. You do the math."

"I'm still don't think the guy's got it in him, that's all."

"Well how would you know? I mean, why are you bending over backwards defending him?"

"It's because Andy liked his baby," Astra joked .

"It's just not right about this."

"About Andy?"

"Hey!" The trio jumped and turned to face Andy through Dean's open window. "You think I haven't seen you two?"

astra stayed silent hoping Andy forgot about her .

"Why are you following me? Tell the truth."

"Well, we're lawyers. See a relative of yours has passed away-" started Sam

"We hunt demons." Astra and Sam stared at Dean in amazement.

"Dean," Sam warned.

"Demons and spirits. Things your worst nightmares wouldn't even touch. Sam here, he's my brother."

"Dean, shut up."

"I'm tryin'. He's psychic, kinda like you. Well not really like you, but see he thinks you're a murderer, and he's afraid that he's gonna become one himself 'cause you're all part of something that's terrible. And I hope to hell that he's wrong, but I'm starting to get a little scared that he might be right." Andy looked from Dean to Astra,having not forgotten about her at at all.

Tell the truth. Astra tried to fight it and seeing Sam wasent affected she would have thought she wouldent be either but she was  
>"My name is Astra, I was taken by the creator of the universe when I was feed me blood and I changed I had powers and I was assigned to protect the winchesters, I take my job very seriously and if you try and harm one...I will kill you, oh yeah I also think that both Sam and dean are freaking hot but neither one seems interested so I am just going to drop it,I am really good at putting aside crushes, happened to me a lot in High school...well before I was taken, but anyway I really wish that s-" she was thankfully let off the hook by the man as he shouted<p>

"Okay,okay that's enough" Astra nodded and leaned back into the seat and tried to fall asleep, she had tried to break andy's hold on her and had exusted herself sadly it seemed like sleep was going to evade her so she just leaned in the window and closed her eyes anyway. Sam twisted around in the car and watched Astra,he had some mixed feeling about this. She had lied to them about who she was, but as long as she was supposed to protect them Sam had no qualms about her staying. As a matter of fact he actually found her rather active and funny 'maybe I can ask her out' he thought . Dean meanwhile was thinking 'darn she thinks I'm hot, oh yeah... buut Sammy likes her' Sam hadent actually told dean but dean could tell when his lil brother was interested in someone.

Adam looked frustrated"look just leave me alone" he snapped  
>"Okay," Dean and then Astra said. Andy began to walk away, but Sam got out of the Impala behind him.. They talked for a couple of Sam collapsed to the ground, another vision, Astra and dean both got out to help him. Fire engine sirens sounded in the distance and Dean hurried back to the Impala Astra close behind and took off.<p>

Finally, they pulled in beside a gas station where all the fire trucks had gathered. Dean got out of the Impala. Astra stayed out wanting to observe the scenario. Dean pull out his cell and talk to, she assumed, Sam. After, he walked around talking to a few people at the scene. He got back in the Impala and the engine rumbled to life.

"So what happened?"astra questioned, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"A woman killed herself, just like the doctor. They were both on their cells before it happened."

"Any idea who's behind it? 'Cause it can't be Adam"

"Not really."Astra scowled, they had no new leads on solving this.

minutes later, Dean pulled the Impala in front of the county office. They had gone back to pick up Sam and Andy, who wear now taking about birth records.

"Hey Andy." He turned to Astra when she spoke . "Do you mind letting me out?"

"oh yeah and I guess you can leave now, sorry about that'" Andy chuckled and shot Astra an apologetic look she reached for the handle and stepped out of the Impala.. They met up with a security guard he wasent too pleased to find the four of them sneaking around .

"Hey, what do you kids think you're doing?" He asked shining the light in their eyes astra blinked as white spots cleared from her eyes.

"You're taking us back to look at the files," commanded Andy. The guard just nodded a silly grin now plasters on his face.

" sure sure Follow me." Andy grinned satisfied. The guard led the group to the back and unlocked a door. Dean, Sam and Astra started to spread out, pulling boxes of files off of the shelves.

"Probably shouldn't have let you kids in here," the guard muttered, but Andy just put a hand on his back.

"No it will all be fine, all right? Just go get a cup of coffee. These aren't the droids you are looking for."

"Awesome." Dean brought over a huge box Astra giggled softly, Star Wars was on of her favorite movies and she loved the joke.

"We got it," said Sam. Andy looked over Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Andy it's true. Holly Beckette was your birthmother."

"Uh, does anybody have a Vicodin?"

"Dr. Jennings was your doctor too, he oversaw the adoption. You have a solid connection to both of them."

"Yeah, but I didn't kill them." Astra put a hand on his shoulder gently.

"We believe you," assured Dean. "But who did?" Sam tapped his finger against the certificate.

"I think I got a pretty good guess. Holly Beckette gave birth to twins." Andy leaned back in his chair.

"I have an evil twin." Astra couldn't help but let out a small laugh when she got questioning gazes she shrugged

"Everyone when they are kids had an Evelin twin that does all the bad stuff, and Andy actually does,it's kind of amusing well aside from the fact he is killing" Sam nodded and went back to the file in his hands

"Holly put you and your brother up for adoption. You went to the Galager family, obviously, and your brother went to the Weems family from upstate."

"Um, what was my brother's name?" Sam put his finger down on another part of the file.

"Here. Anson Weems. Well, he's got a local address."

"He lives here?"

"Let's get a look at him." Dean pulled out some more documents and looked through them before showing them to Sam.

"Hate to kick you while you're freaked," said Dean. "Take a look at that." He handed Andy one of the papers. Astra looked over andy's shoulder and her eyes widened, she had seen this guy before this guy.

"No way."

.

Sam,dean,Astra and Andy got into the impala to go and pay a visit to andy's twin they wear disgusting motive to the killings when Sam bent over and put a hand to his head. He breathing became heavy and labored. "Sam?" Sam jerked sideways against the window. And Astra immediately put a hand in his arm "Sam." Dean pulled over the Impala and leapt out as Sam opened his door. Astra stepped out behind him and let Sam lean on her as he regained his balance . "Sam! Hey!" Dean gripped Sam's shoulders. Sam gazed up, worry in his eyes. "It's Tracy. She's going to jump off a bridge."

The group got back into the impala and dean tore off Dean pulled the Impala into a grassy clearing near to the bridge. The group got out. Dean opened the trunk and handed a gun to Sam.

"Sam, I'm coming with you," declared Andy.

"Andy, no."

"It's Tracy up there, and I'm coming." Sam hesitated before nodding  
>once Sam and Adam left Astra and dean watched closely. They saw Sam take Anson out of the car, a fight quickly broke out Astra lurched forward when Sam took a particularity hard hit and fell, Tracy was getting closer to the edge of the dam. Dean put his finger to the trigger ready to act when needed Astra really hoped Sam could talk some sense into Anson though. She heard Dean shifting where he was crouched. She turned and looked at dean,who was slowly took the gun in his hand and put it to his own head.. Astra quickly figured out the "evil twin" was commanding dean to shoot himself. Her eyes flashed angrily and she started to wrestle the gun away from a very quickly panicking dean. A shot fired out and she managed to pull the gun from dean. At the same time the anson was shot he commanded dean to shoot. Luckily he was missed, Astra however was grazed by the bullet. She hissed but stood up and helped Dean up she looked at the bullet graze and assessed it. It was only a tiny graze that could easily heal on its own<p>

Come morning the bridge was swarming with authorities and Astra,Sam,a nod dean wear close to leaving it was getting too crowded and they had to leave, Astra insisted they wait for Andy she rather enjoyed his company.

Adam came over to them wrapped in a blanket and looking dejected  
>"She won't even look at me." He sighed Sam gave him a pat on the shoulder. And Astra smiled simpithetically<p>

"Yeah, she's pretty shaken up."

"No, this is different. This is, uh, I never used my mind thing on her before... before last night. She's scared of me now.".

"If she likes you She'll come back to you. And it's really obvious that she still likes you." Andy turned to Astra surprise written on his face

"How can you be sure?"

"I may seem indifferent but I'm a girl. I know these things" Astra shrugged, dean snickerd earning him a punch from Astra, the two of them had gotten closer since Andy had forced the truth out of her, dean decided she was to be trusted and now they wear getting closer.

"Andy, I hate to do this, but we've got to get out of here. Here," Sam handed Andy a slip of paper, "I wrote down my cell. You don't have to be alone in this all right? If anything comes up, you call me up." The trio started heading back to the Impala. Astra hung behind and wrote her number next to sam"' son the slip of paper. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sam give Andy a funny look and she smiled before walking back to the impala and getting in.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Andy called after them.

"You be good Andy or we'll be back," advised Dean.

"Looks like I was right," said Sam, "Andy is a killer."

"No, he's a hero. He saved his girlfriend's life. He saved my life."

"Bottom line, last night he wasted somebody."

"But he's not a foaming at the mouth psycho. He was just pushed into that."

"Webber was pushed too in his own way. Max was pushed. Hell, I was pushed by Jessica's death."

"What's your point Sam?"

"Right circumstances, everyone is capable of murder. You know, maybe that's what the Demon is doing. Pushing us. Finding way to break us."

"Sam, we don't know what the Demon wants okay? Quit worrying about it."

"You know I heard you before Dean," continued Sam, "When Andy made you tell the truth. You're just as scared of this as I am."

"That was mind control. That's like being roofied man. It doesn't count."

"What?"

"No. I- I'm calling do-overs." Both Astra and Sam rolled their eyes at this

"What are you seven?"

"It doesn't matter. Look, we just gotta keep doing what we're doing; find that evil son of a bitch and kill it." Dean reached into his pocket as his cell went off.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hello. Ellen. Yeah, we'll be right there." Dean started up the Impala. When Sam finally got in  
>"To the roan house?" Astra guessed, earning a nod from dean.<p>

Inside the Roadhouse, Sam, Dean and Astra were sitting on stools in front of a very annoyed Ellen.

"So you want to tell me about this last hunt of yours?"

"No, not really," mumbled Dean. "No offense. Just kind of a family thing."

"Not anymore." Ellen pulled out a file of papers and threw them in front of Dean. "I got this stuff from Ash. Andrew Galager's house burned down on his sixth month birthday just like your house. You think it was the Demon both times don't you? You think it went after Galager's family."

"Yeah," said Sam, "We think so."

"Sam," warned Dean.

"Why?" asked Ellen.

"None of your business," said Dean. Astra smirked knowing this was not the thing to say to Ellen right now.

"You mind your tongue with me boy. This isn't just your war. This is war. Now, something big and bad is coming, and it's coming fast and their side holds all the cards. Now at best all we got is us, together. No secrets of half-truths here." There was a silence as Sam and Dean traded looks, but ultimately it was Sam's decision.

"There are people out there like Andy Galager, like me and we all have some kind of ability."

"Ability?"

"Yeah, psychic ability. Me, I have visions, premonitions. I don't know; it's different for everybody. The Demon said he has plans for people like us."  
>Astra took the time to spill all to Ellen deciding she could be trusted and besides she might be able to help.<p>

"I have powers to, but unlike Sam I was taken at a later age and fed blood by...um this will sound nuts but the universe's creator I am ment to protect Sam and dean, I have no knowledge about the plans"

Ellen shot Astra a glare,telling her to be silent "What kind of plans?"

"We don't really know for sure."

"These people out there, these psychics, are they dangerous?"

"No," said Dean, "Not all of them."

"But some are," interjected Sam, "some are very dangerous."

"Well, how many are we looking at?"

"We have been able to track a clear pattern so far," stated Dean. "They've all had house-fires on the night of the kid's sixth month birthday."

"That's not true," Sam pointed out, "Webber or Anson Weems or whatever his name is, I looked at his files and there was no house fire. There's nothing out of the ordinary."

"Which breaks your pattern. So if there's any others like him, there will be nothing in the system. No way to track them all down."

"And so who knows how many of them are really out there."

Ellen sighed heavily "Jo, honey. You'd better break out the whiskey instead Astra looked at Jo and slid into a seat closer to the other woman,deciding to chat with her. She might as well get in as much female interaction as possable


	3. A g-g-ghost!

.

The impala roared down the road, Sam, Astra, and dean wear making a quick stop in the town closet to the road house to grab some junk food. They wear staying a couple of days and Astra was glad for it, her and Jo wear becoming friends and they had talked about a possable case earlier that day. Now as they entered the town and dean went to get some junk food,mostly pie, Sam fiddled with a phone, Astra still didn't have one and he wanted her to be able to contact. Him or dean if she needed to. Dean got back into the impala and drove back to the roadhouse. He looked over at Sam and tried to keep in a huff of laughter,Sam was watching Astra sleep in the back he still hadent told her he liked her and had taken to watching her when he could. suddenly she stopped breathing and began shaking violently . Sam jumped over the seat and desperately tried to rouse Astra. After a while he placed his mouth over hers and started breathing air into her lungs. She stopped the convulsions but at the same time her heart stopped. Sam swore and shouted at dean to stop the impala. Once they wear stopped Sam started chest compressions and dean pulled out his cell phone. A car came roaring past then screeched to a stop. A man about the same age as the winchestes and Astra stepped out. He caught sight of Astra and rushed over "shit! Astra honey can you hear me? Wake up!"if Astra was awake she would have identified the man as the creator Sam however thought it was a ex boyfriend or an old lover, the creator shoved Sam away from Astra and slapped her hard across the face, he succeeded in waking her up and with a gasp she started breathing again but a moment later Sam punched the creator just as hard as he slapped Astra his eyes narrowed and he clenched his jaw

"don't touch her" he hissed looking livid. astra scrambled to her feet, rushed past Sam and embraced the man shouting happily, Sam looked devastated 'well there goes another one, some ex comes by and she is all over him' Astra twisted around a huge grin in her face as she pulled the creator to Sam and dean,dean was watching sam's expression and knew what his brother was thinking even without Sam saying a single word. He patted Sam on the back encouragingly. Astra finally stopped in front of Sam and spoke.

"Remember how I said that I was taken by the creator? Weeelll this is him...a younger body but it's him" Sam instantly brightened

"um sorry for punching you..." Sam fidgeted nervously before Astra smiled it quickly dissipated and she whirled around

"why are you here?" The creator sighed

"I felt that you wear in Trouble and I came as soon as I could. Your personal wards made it hard and if Sam hadn't done that CPR stuff you would probably be dead." As he spoke the creators features changed back to the way he usually was. Astra nodded and turned back to Sam, she planted a kiss on his cheek and smiled warmly

"your a life saver Sammy" dean chuckled at the expression on sam's face. The creator smiled and with a snap of his fingers he, and his fancy car, vanished. Astra twisted around and started back to the car. Sam sat beside her using the excuse

"I just want to make sure you're okay"dean sat in the front and drove reached the roadhouse and yells could be heard from inside. The group exchanged glances and raced inside.

"What are you gonna do, chain me to the floor of the basement?" screamed Jo.

"You know, you've had worse ideas than that lately," retorted Ellen, "You don't wanna stay, then don't stay. Go back to school."

"I didn't belong there. I was a freak with a knife collection."

"Yeah, but working on some dusty back road? That's where you belong?" Jo looked over Ellen's shoulder, suddenly noticing the audience . Ellen also turned around. "Guys. Bad time."

"Yes ma'am," said Sam.

"Yeah, we rarely drink before ten anyway,."

"Wait." They stopped and turned back to Jo. "I want to know what they think about this."

"I don't care what they think about this." Just then a family consisting of a couple with two young children walked in.

"Are you guys open?" asked the husband.

"No!"

"Yes!" Jo and Ellen shouted at the same time. The couple looked at each other startled.

"We'll just… check out down the road." The family backed out of the door, shutting it behind them. It was quite fro half a heart beat before the phone rang jk and Ellen had a stare off before Ellen went to awnser it. Jo held the folder out to dean.

"Three weeks ago, a young girl disappears from a Philadelphia apartment." Dean just looked at the folder, Jo rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Take it, it won't bite."

"No, but you're mom might." .

"This girl wasn't the first. Over the past eighty years, six women have vanished. All from the same building. All young blondes It only happens every decade or two, so the cops never eyeballed the pattern. So we're either dealing with one very old serial killer or-"

"Who put this together? Ash?"

"I did it myself."

"I gotta admit. We've hit the road for a lot less," said Sam looking over the papers.

"Good, you like the case? You take it." Ellen reappeared determination pasted on her face..

"Mom!"

"Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough. I won't lose you too. I just won't." The room was dead silent. Jo and Ellen stared at each other.

"We'll take it," said Dean trying to evade an argument.

after a long ride they arrived at the site and they quickly gather their things and inspected the room, dean and Sam found ectoplasm explaining that only.

"Majorly pissed off ghosts " produced it . They wear finishing looking around in the room when they heard two voices outside, one sounded very familiar. They walked out into the hall and wear greeted with the sight of Jo talking to the manager. Jo faulted for a half second before picking up her game again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Dean.

"Hey, there you are honey," Jo walked up to Dean Jo hung off of dean and turned to the manager "this is my boyfriend dean, his brother Sam and his grilfriend." Jo raised her eyebrows meaningfully at Astra nod instantly the other woman assumed her role. She leaned over and peaked Sam on the cheek giggling.

"Good to meet ya." The man shook hands with Dean. "Quite a girl you got here."

"Oh, yeah. She's a pistol." Dean forced out a rough laugh.

"So," interrupted Jo, "Did you already check out the apartment, the one for rent?"

"Yes. Loved it. Great flow," Dean smiled.

"How'd you get in?" asked the man suspiciously. Dean's smile faded a bit.

"The door was open." Astra butted in, saving everyone from suspicion

"Now Ed, when did the last tenant move out?" questioned Jo.

"Uh, about a month ago. Cut and run, too. She stuck me for the rent."

"Well, her loss our gain 'cause if Dean loves it, it's good enough for me."

"Aw, sweetie." Dean forced out trying to sound cheerful

"We'll take it." Jo pulled out a wad of cash handing it to Ed

"Okay." Ed took the cash, obviously deciding it wasn't worth it to question them. "Here's the key. Let me know if you need anything." He dropped the key into Jo's outstretched palm.

"Will do," promised Jo. She pulled Dean around, Sam and Astra in their heels.

the group quickly sorted out jobs , Sam and Astra wear to scout one area for EMF and Jo and dean took the other areas. Astra couldn't complain she was enjoying her first real supernatural hunt and Sam's company even more. Sam and Astra 's hunt turned up empty and the went back to the room. Jo and dean wear already back.

"When did you get back?" Sam questioned.

"About forty-five minutes ago. Find anything?"

"No. You?"

"Jo picked something up in a vent. I felt around and found this." Dean held up a bloody clump of blonde raided an eyebrow.

"That's gross man. You think it's from one of the victims?"

"Probably."

"So it's living in the vents?."

"We're not really sure yet.".

after hours of searching they found nothing, the boys had fallen asleep a half hour ago but Jo and Astra wear enjoying the silence.

"Hey Astra?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for being a bitch when we first meet, I kinda have a thing for dean and I thought you did to."

Astra laughed "nope nothing for dean, everyone seems to think that" Jo smiled. Sam stirred from his spot and groaned as he stretched. He looked over at Astra and Jo who had stopped their conversation

"Have you two slept ?" He asked concern already clouding his face

"Nope."

"Figure out anything interesting ?"

"Yeah, you snore in the cutest way when your exusted ," astra smiled.

"Other than that fact we found nothing" Jo said frowning.

"Well, I'm going to get some coffee." Sam grabbed the car keys off the counter and left .a few minuts later dean woke up with a snort, he looked around supposing why for Sam but only found the girls

"Mornin' princess," greeted Jo. Astra laughed quietly at Jo's remark

"Where's Sam?"

"He went to get coffee." Dean moved his legs over the arm of the chair and sat up. He stifled a groan.

"My back." he complained earning eye rolls from the girls.

"How'd you sleep on that big soft bed?" asked Dean, standing up.

"I didn't," Jo said Astra nodded in agreement . Dean eyed the knife in Jo's hand. He picked up his bag and rifled through it, pulling out another knife. He handed it to Jo.

"Here." He offered

"What's this for?"

"It'll work a hell of a lot better than that pig stick you're twirling around." Jo gave her knife to Dean. He turned it around in his hands. He frowned at the name written on the blade.

"William Anthony Harvel." said Jo sadness leaking into her voice .

"Sorry, my mistake." They traded knives, and Dean put his knife back in his bag.

"What do you… what do you remember about your dad? I mean, what's the first thing that pops into your head?" Dean thought for a moment .

"I was six or seven and he took my shooting for the first time." Dean sat down in the chair between Astra and Jo. "You know, bottles on a fence, that kind of thing. I bulls-eyed every one of 'em. He gave me this smile like… I don't know."

"He must have been proud." Dean smiled sullenly.

"What about your dad?"

"I was still in pigtails when my dad died, but I remember him coming home from a hunt. He'd burst through that door like Steve McQueen or something… and he'd sweep me up in his arms, and I'd breathe in that old leather jacket of his. And my mom was sour and pissed when he left, but she started smiling again. And we were… a family. You want to know why I want to do the job? For him. It's my way of being close to him. Now tell me what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." There was a moment's pause before Sam barreled through the door. "Where's the coffee?" Jo complained . Sam jerked his head toward the window. And Astra looked out and swore softly

"There are cops outside. Another girl disappeared."

"I'll go check it out," offered Dean, "You three stay here."astra and Jo snorted .

" um no we won't" the two stated. Dean exchanged a glance with Sam at the twin act the girls wear pulling

dean frowned and reasoned that one person would get in easier than all of them. Jo and Astra turned to Sam "so information on this girl?"

"Theresa Ellis, apartment 2F. Her boyfriend reported her missing around dawn."

"Her apartment? Anything important?" asked Jo.

"There's cracks all over the walls, ceiling. There's ectoplasm, too."

"Between that and the tuft of hair, I'd say this sucker's coming from the walls," concluded Sam.

"Yeah, but who is it?" muttered Dean. "The building's history is totally clean."

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place," said Jo.

"What d'ya mean?"

"Check this out." Jo handed a photo to Sam to Astra it seemed Indiffrent .

"An empty field," said Sam.

"It's where this building was built. Take a look at the building next-door."

"The window have bars."

"We're next-door to a prison," dean announced .

"Okay," Jo hung up the phone, "Moyamesing Prison. Built in nineteen thirty-five, torn down in nineteen sixty-three. And get this; they used to execute people by hanging them in the empty lot next-door."

"Well then, we need a list of names of all the people executed there," said Sam. Jo nodded.

"Ash is already on it. I told him to send the list to your computer." Sam grabbed his laptop from off the floor and placed it on the table. Sam clicked on a few keys and entered his account. The e-mail from Ash was already waiting.

One hundred fifty-seven names," Sam groaned once he reached the bottom.

"We got to narrow that down," remarked Dean.

"Yeah."

"Or else we're gonna be digging up a hell of a lot of stiffs." Sam scrolled down the list, slowly this time. He stopped and clicked on a single name.

"Herman Webster Mudgett." Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean. "Wasn't that H.H. Holmes' real name?"

"You gotta be kidding me. Let me see that." Sam got up and Dean slid into the chair. Sam pulled out a printer and plugged it in. One of the pages that printed caught everyone's eye 'Multi-Murder Meets His Match'. "Yup, Holmes was executed at Moyamesing Prison May seventh, nineteen eighty-six." Sam shook his head.

"H.H. Holmes himself. Come on, I mean what are the odds?"

"Who is this guy?"

"The term multi-murderer, they coined it to describe Holmes," clarified Dean. "He was America's first serial killer, before anyone even knew what a serial killer was."

"Yeah," Sam cut in. "He confessed to twenty-seven murders, but some put the death toll at over one hundred."

"His victim flavor of choice was, petite blondes. At his place, the cops found human remains including bone fragments and long locks of bloody blonde hair. Boy, you sure know how to pick 'em."

"But we just find the bones, salt them, and burn them, right?" confirmed Jo .

"Well, it's not that easy," corrected Sam, "His body is buried in town, but it's encased in a couple tons of concrete." .

"What? Why?"

Dean coughed "Story goes,That he didn't want anyone mutilating his corpse because that's what he used to do."

"You know something," Sam began rifling through the papers on the desk, "We might have an even bigger problem than that." Jo looked at him skeptically.

"How does this get bigger?"

"Holmes built this apartment in Chicago. They called it the Murder Castle. The whole place was a death trap. They had trapdoors, acid pits. He had these secret chambers in the walls. He'd lock his victims in for days. Some he'd let suffocate. Others starved to death."

"So Theresa could still be alive? She could be inside these walls."

"We need sledgehammers and crowbars. We need to smash these walls anywhere it's thick enough to hide a girl," decided Dean. "We'll get that out of the car." Dean passed everyone a crowbar and a flashlight and they went back inside to deal with the ghost.

Astra immediately pared herself with Sam who knocked on the wall trying to find a hollow spot. Once found the two set to work breaking a hole large enough for atleast Astra to fit inside. Suddenly she heard Sam yelp and then nothing. She tried to move but icky black goo started falling on her. She started at in in bewilderment "what the fuck? I am not a blond why are you after me?" She heard a crackle from her right and a erie voice spoke "you are helping them" and then she blacked out . Sam raced out of the room and searched along the wall. Dean came rushing around the corner and the brothers collided. "It's got jo!" Dean gasped out "it has Astra to,don't know why it took her she doesn't fit his preference"

Astra woke up in a dark cell she could hear Jo talking to another person she assumed was the missing girl. She coughed

"Jo? Is that you?" Jo stopped talking and her voice became disbelieving

"Astra? I thought the ghost liked blondes! Why did it take you?" Astra coughed out her answer of "I have no clue" when suddenly she could hear dean she looked through the slot in her cage and yelped, the ghost was right there.

"Hey!" Dean yelled and pulled the trigger of his gun, sending rock-salt straight through Holmes' ghost. It quickly vanished.

"I'm here." Jo's voice drifted out of one of the compartments in the wall. Dean hurried to get her out. Sam rushed over to Astra and she reached through the slot and Sam gently touched her hand Sam tore the door's hinges off and let it clatter to the floor. Astra crawled out and Sam enveloped her in a hug. Jo and dean came over quickly

"Are you alright?" Dean asked both girls .astra nodded

"I've been better. Let's get out of here before he comes back." Suggested Jo

"Not yet."

"What?"

"You remember when I said you being bait was a bad plan? Now it's kind of the only one we've got." There was another crash as Sam broke the lock on another compartment. He opened it up to help Theresa Ellis out.

Sam wanted Astra away from the ghost and he told her to help the girl out of the sewers. When Astra returned everyone was standing by the opening for the sewers

"

What are we waiting around for?" she questioned .

"For that," said at the cement truck dean just backed up into the ally. Dean stopped the truck and leapt out. He and Sam lowered the slide above the hole. .

"You ripped off a cement truck?" Jo and Astra asked amazed

"I'll give it back." Dean pulled a lever on the back of the truck and cement began to pour out and down into the hole. "Well, that ought to keep him down there until hell freezes over." .

A few hours later, They wear back at the road house and no went inside leaving Astra with the boys, a silence had fallen over them . Ellen had yelled at dean for a long time. Then she turned on Jo, dean quickly stood up for the blond

"Ellen, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have lied to you, and I'm sorry. But Jo did good out there. Her father would have been proud."

"Don't you dare say that, not you,Now I need a moment alone with my daughter."

Jo came out a few minuts later looking devastated.

"That bad huh," said Dean trying to joke. It Jo didn't even turn around. "Hey, what happened? Talk to me." Dean put a hand on her shoulder, which she quickly pushed away.

"Get off of me!" She hissed .

"Sorry, I'll see you around." He made as if to leave.

"Dean." He turned back. "Turns out my father had a partner on his last hunt. He usually went solo and this guy usually did too but I guess my father figured he could trust him. A mistake. This guy screwed up and got my dad killed."

"What does this have to do with-"

"It was your father, Dean." Astra was shocked no wonder Ellen was weary around them

"What?"

"Why do you think your Dad never came back, never talked about us? 'Cause he couldn't look my mom in the eye after that, that's why."

"Jo."

"Please, just get out of here. Go. Just leave." Jo walked away from dean with a stiff back. Astra looked from dean to Jo but decided not to interfere. She turned to Sam and shrugged. She decided she was going to make a move on Sam, she leaned over and kissed Sam. He stiffened and she almost pulled away but he circled her with his arms and pulled her closer. She broke the kiss and Sam put his forehead in hers Astra smiled and whisperd "I like you sam I am going to take you out tonight or maybe tomorrow but soon." Sam chuckled at her strange wording. "You have no idea how long I was waiting for you to say that." They kissed again and dean, now in the car, grumbled angrily before driving away, that night in the motel room Astra didn't sleep on the floor or couch she slept with Sam's arms around her and her head resting in his chest.


	4. They aren't guilty, I am

Astra jerked awake as Sam gently shook her, she didn't remember Sam sitting beside her when she got into the impala earlier. Sam caught her confused expression and laughed " dean stopped for gas earlier and you wear asleep so I sat back here, we have stopped for food, I'll get the drinks! Coffee good?"

"Coffee sounds great," Astra muttered Dean nodded and Sam left. Astra watched Sam throughout the window of the sore. She stiffened when a tiny blond walked up to Sam and practically hung off him. She was please however when Sam appeared to turn her down and she left with a stuck up flip of her hair. Sam returned carrying two pags filled with sweets and breakfast foods. In his hand he carried a drink try with three extra large coffees and a paper between the cups . Sam opend the door and passed dean the paper. Dean skimmed through it as Sam passed out the coffees Astra smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek. Dean folded up the paper and spoke up.

" Anthony giles "

"Who's Anthony Giles?"

"He's a Baltimore lawyer working late in his office. Check it out." 'Man's Throat Slit Without A Trace.'

"His throat was slit, but the room was clean. Huh. No DNA, no prints," commented Sam. Astra smiled ,a case at last, she was dying to do something, it had been a month since the case with Jo and since her and Sam became a couple.

"Keep reading. It gets better."

"Security cameras failed to capture footage of the assailant."

"So I'm thinking that someone tampered with the tapes…"

"Or it's an invisible killer." Dean smiled.

"My favorite kind. What d'ya think Scully? Should we check it out?"

"I'm not Scully. You're Scully." Sam threw the newspaper at Dean.

"No I'm Mulder. You're a red-headed woman." Astra smirked at dean "Sammy is not a woman...I should know" Sam ducked his head his face burning and dean shouted out "I do not need to know about my little brother's love life"

they drive for a while more finaly arriving at the house of the deceased lawyer and his now widow wife around noon. Astra leaned to the front and peered into the glove compartment wear the fake ID's wear kept, she had finally gotten some of her own and was happy that she could now help out more than just research.

"What are we today ? Cops, FBI? something illegal right?"

"Insurance,we're doing a follow up on Anthony's death." Sam said and Astra nodded

"And who are you going to talk to?"

"His wife, Karen," said Sam.

An hour and a half later, they were speeding down the road on the way to Anthony's office from his home .

"So Karen said Anthony had a nightmare, and you think that the girl in his nightmare is the thing that killed him?" Astra questioned.

"Pretty much," said Dean.

"And why are we going to his officer?"

"Karen said he had computer trouble and had to stay late. We're trying to find out what kind of trouble ." Dean parked the Impala next to a large office building. everyone got out and headed for the door. Astra pulled a pin out of her hair, passed it to Sam and he picked the lock. they snuck upstairs and broke into Anthony's office just as easily. Astra shine she flashlight around the room and the beam landed were Anthony's body was found. The area was soaked in blood and was rather sickening.

"So what do you think? Vengeful spirit, underline vengeful?" questioned Dean.

"Yeah, maybe," responded Sam. "I mean he did see that woman at the edge of his bed..

"Look at this." He handed it to Sam.

"Danashulps? What's that? A name?"

"I don't know, but it's everywhere." Dean held up another paper with 'danashulps' written over and over. "Well, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."

Sam frowned down at the glass desk. Dean went to investigate more and Astra watched Sam watched him as he bent low and breathed heavily on it. 'Danashulps' appeared in the fog from his breath .

"Wow," said Sam. "I'd say we've officially crossed over into weird. Maybe it's the name of our pale red-eyed mystery girl." Astra smiled up at her boyfriend

"Aww does Sam have a new crush? I thought I was special" Sam smiled playfully but before the couple to get too touchy feely dean cut in.

"Well," said Dean, pulling out a binder, "Let's see what we can see. " the group spread out and searched everything they could get there hands on for any mention of a dana shulps eventually after a few hours Astra massaged her temples"There's not a single mention of a Dana Shulps anywhere," groaned Dean, voicing Astra 's own complaint. "There's no D. Shulps or any other kind of freakin' Shulps."

"Yeah, I got nothing either," said Astra

"Great," sighed Sam, his face illuminated by the computer screen. Astra personally thought it made him even more sexy to be just lite by the soft light from the screen.

"What d'ya got?" asked Dean.

"Nothin'. No Shulps has lived or died in Baltimore in the last fifty years at least."

"Great. So what do we do now?" dean asked.

"Well, I'm pretty close to cracking Giles' password. Maybe there's something in his personal files, you know?"

"When you say close, you mean…" Sam shrugged.

"Thirty minutes maybe." Dean looked at his watch.

"Awesome." Dean flopped in the chair across the desk from Sam. "So I guess I just get to hang out. That's… awesome." He glanced, bored, around the room. Finding nothing of interest, he began making clicking sounds with his teeth. The sound set sm on edge but he was soon relaxed by the fact the Astra snuggled into his lap and ,being so tiny, was able to sit in a way that Sam could still type but she was comfy in his lap

Sam finally gave up and took Astra back to the motel room. Dean decided to investigate Karen's home again.

Astra was sleeping and Sam was bustling around the room cleaning ,being as quite as possible, when she door was broken down. Astra was up in a instant placing herself between the barrage of S.W.A.T men and Sam. A man reached for her and that drove Sam to attack the man to free her. As men proceeded to try and restrain her and Sam Astra struggled agnst her captors, struggling to reach Sam. "NO SAM! LET ME GO" in a fit of anger she elbowed one man before grabbing his wrist, and breaking his arm at the elbow. The man backed off and she took a step towards Sam breaking another man's elbow, she went to move to free Sam from the men restraining him when someone hit her on the back of her head, her last sight before blacking out was of Sam throwing off one of the men to reach her.

Astra woke up in a room,by herself she waited until a man who identified himself as peter walked in. She told him her name was Astra Noel, the first last name that came to her, and he seemed to beleave her. He left and a moment later he returned with Sam and dean behind him escorted by guards. Sam brightend to see Astra unharmed but astra only felt anger at the cops for attacking Sam and dean. Deciding to get them out any way she could Astra smiled at the assembled people in the room. Pete smiled menacingly at her " miss...Noel? That is your last name right?" Astra nodded glad that the man fell for that phoney last name "so miss noël I have gatherd you three here to tell you that if you testify agenst the winchesters we can put them away and you will be able to live free from them. I guessed that after committing multiple murders they would be abusive to a young thing like you."

Astra looked shocked before she laughed " Sam and dean kill? Oh please that was all me. I killed Anthony and then Karen. I snuck in...I have had practise I bragged to dean about it and he went to try and help Karen, sadly she was beyond help. He told sam to take me back to the motel and keep me there until he could get the police. I told him call the police on me Sammy boy dies. I used that to try and get him to murder that other girl to, he bailed in me and I hade to deal with her. People beleaved it was dean so I was happy." Sam and dean faces mirrored the rest of the rooms occupants expressions : shocked. Pete didn't care though he orders Sam back to his holding room and Dean to his . He grinned devilishly at finding the murderer of his friends.

A couple hours later a new man came into astra's room sat down and looked at her seriously "alright miss noël I am here to arrange the final details of your death." Astra nodded and unhooked a small heart snapped locket from around her neck. She passed it to the man and said "give this to Sam." He nodded and went to leave but Astra stopped him "mean I get a CD player and theses CDs? And tell the. To bring Sam and dean intot he mirror room, I want to say good buy in my own way." The man nodded"I will try it is your last request right?" Astra confermed this and the man left. Half an hour later she was brought the CDs she wanted along with a player. The man told her Sam and dean wear handcuffed and under heavy surveillance but they wear in the other room and watching. She put in the first cd, a collection if bon jovi's greatest hits, she scrolled through the songs and pressed play when she was ready, as the song filled the room and enterd the nextt room through the sound system.

This romeo is bleeding

But you can't see his blood

It's nothing but some feelings

That this old dog kicked up

It's been raining since you left me

Now I'm drowning in the flood

You see I've always been a fighter

But without you I give up

Now I can't sing a love song

Like the way it's meant to be

Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore

But baby, that's just me

And I will love you, baby - Always

And I'll be there forever and a day - Always

I'll be there till the stars don't shine

Till the heavens burst and

The words don't rhyme

And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind

And I'll love you - Always

Now your pictures that you left behind

Are just memories of a different life

Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry

One that made you have to say goodbye

What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair

To touch your lips, to hold you near

When you say your prayers try to understand

I've made mistakes, I'm just a man

When he holds you close, when he pulls you near

When he says the words you've been needing to hear

I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine

To say to you till the end of time

Yeah, I will love you baby - Always

And I'll be there forever and a day - Always

If you told me to cry for you

I could

If you told me to die for you

I would

Take a look at my face

There's no price I won't pay

To say these words to you

Well, there ain't no luck

In these loaded dice

But baby if you give me just one more try

We can pack up our old dreams

And our old lives

We'll find a place where the sun still shines

And I will love you, baby - Always

And I'll be there forever and a day - Always

I'll be there till the stars don't shine

Till the heavens burst and

The words don't rhyme

And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind

And I'll love you - Always

The whole room was touched even if the cops , who had to remain Indiffrent looking. Sam felt tears prickle his eyes and he struggled to keep them back. Astra took out the cd and put in another this time it was a Whitney Huston cd. For a second everyone was confused, then Astra started signing along with the music

If I should stay

I would only be in your way

So I'll go but I know

I'll think of you every step of the way

And I... will always love you, ooh

Will always love you

You

My darling, you...

Mmm-mm

Bittersweet memories –

That is all I'm taking with me.

So good-bye.

Please don't cry:

We both know I'm not what you, you need

And I... will always love you

I... will always love you

You, ooh

[Instrumental / Sax solo]

I hope life treats you kind

And I hope you have all you've dreamed of

And I wish you joy and happiness

But above all this I wish you love

And I... will always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you

I, I will always love you.

You.

Darling, I love you.

I'll always...

I'll always love you.

Ooh

Ooh

Sam requested to be out back in his room when Astra was done and he broke down crying softly he realized Astra was willing to die to keep him and dean safe, her chosen songs had gotten that message across. Sam was startled out of his grief when someone entered ."hello mr. Winchester I am in charge of securing miss Noel's final wishes. She wanted you to have this" Sam snatched the necklace from the nam and felt his heart sing and rise at the same time. He had bought the locket from Astra soon after they had started dating. They had stopped at an antique store to secure some cursed objects when the tiny locket had caught astra's eye, she had tried to brush it off but when dean was loading the car as went back and purchased the necklace, surprising Astra with it she had been very happy and though dean teased Sam for a while afterwards, Astra had more than made up for it with a gift of her own for Sam. And now she was going to die, for him and his brother. The man excused himself deciding Sam needed time. And when he left Sam flicked open the locket to look at the pictures he had placed inside. On side was him Astra and dean and the other was just him and astra. tucked inside was a scrap of paper. Sam unfolded it and laughed at the note

_Sammy _

_I hope life treats you kind cause if you don't get me and dean out of this I am gonna haunt your ass, and you will have to do a salt and burn on me._

Sam looked around for anyway to save his loved ones and was able to escape out a window,he tried to reach dean or Astra but neather of their rooms had a window so he focused on finding another way to save them. He left to find a motel first in the yellow pages and signed in under the name him and dean used to find each other. And developed a plan

Astra's as taken from her room and out into a vehicle "apparently we are being moved" commented dean as she was secured. She started struggling getting a more than bad feeling about this, for the second time that day she was hit on the back of the head and knocked out. She came to in the back of the county vehicle. Her eyes adjusted and she took in her surroundings Dean was beside her and pete was in the front sneering at them. "Oh look sleeping beauty is awake...good" the man stoped the van and roughly pulled dean and Astra out. Dean knelt on the ground, his wrists and feet cuffed. He was facing Peter, who wore his usual cold gaze.

"You're not going to make it to St. Louis," Peter informed them a smirk on his face "You're going to die trying to escape." Peter pulled out a police pistol and pointed it at Dean's face.

"Wait! Wait!" said Dean quickly, holding up his hands as best he could with the hand cuffs on. "Let's talk about this. You don't want to do something you're going to regret. Well, maybe you do..." Pete turned to Astra who had been very quite during this, he stalked over to her and roughly grabbed her face.

"Your friend is pretty, I think that before I kill you both I might have some fun." Astra spit in Pete's face and he wacked her across hers suddenly a booming shout filled with anger cut across the night ,it was Sam and he was behind pissed "LEAVE HER ALONE" another voice accompanied Sam's "Pete!" It was the police officer Diana, Diana had her own gun pointing directly at Peter.

"Put the gun down," ordered Diana.

"How'd you find me?" asked Peter.

"I know about Claire," Diana called , moving forward.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Diana rolled her eyes but kept her gun trained on peter

"Put the gun down!"

"I don't think so. You're fast, but I'm faster."

"Why'd you do it?"

"I didn't do anything."

"It's a little late for that."

"It wasn't my fault. Claire was going to turn me in. I had no choice."

"And Tony? Karen?"

"Same thing! Tony scrubbed the money. Then he got skittish, and he wanted to come clean. I'm sure he told Karen everything. It was a mess. I needed to clean it up. I panicked."

"How many more people are going to die over this, Pete?"

"There's a way out. This Dean kid's a friggin' gift. We could pin the whole thing on him. No trial, nothing. And the girl can go down trying to help him escape. Everything works out beautifully Just one or two more dead scumbags"

"Hey!" objected Dean, but he was silent again as Peter aimed the gun in warning.

"No one will question it," continued Peter. "Diana, I still love you." Diana paused for a moment, then slowly lowered the gun.

"Thank you," said Peter. "Thank you." He turned back to Dean and took aim. Diana suddenly fired her gun at Peter. Dean rolled out of the line of fire as Sam moved forward towards his brother and girlfriend

"Why don't you buy me another necklace, you ass?" Growled Diana. Without warning, Peter straightened up, the gun still in his hands. He pointed it at Sam, who quickly put his hands up.

"Don't do it." Peter turned back to Dean. Then, he froze noticing the figure standing behind him. Claire glared at Peter, blood gushing from a wound in her neck. Peter twisted toward to her in shock , and Diana fired two shots into his back. Smiling, Claire disappeared. sam quickly helped dean up and then Astra, he clutched her close feeling her shiver as the rush of adrenaline and fear subsided. He nuzzled into her medium black hair and watched her black eyes (irises only ,not demon like) as they returned to normal instead of wide and panicked. He moved slowly and placed her locket back around her neck.

"Are you okay?" He whisperd to her

"Yeah, I'm fine." In the backround Dean nodded to show he to was okay,thank you very much for asking Sam.

"Really?" Astra nodded and Sam accepted this knowing if she was truly upset she could tell him

Still a little shaken over the events Diana walked slowly over to them.

"You doin' all right?" asked Sam.

"Not really. The death omen, Claire. What happens to her now?"

"It should be over. She should be at rest."

"So… what now officer?" questioned Dean.

"Pete did confess to me, but he screwed up all your cases royally. I say there's a good chance we can get your cases dismissed."

"You'd take care of that for us?" queried Sam gratefully.

"I hope so, but the St. Louis murder charges? That's another story. I can't help you. Unless… I just happen to turn my back and you walked away? I could tell them that the suspects escaped."

"Wait are you sure?" asked Sam.

"Yeah she's sure, Sam!" said Dean quickly.

"No it's just… you could lose your job over something like this."

"Look, I just want you guys out there doing what you do best. Trust me, I'll sleep better at night. Listen, you need to watch your back. They're going to be looking for all of you right now. Get out of here. I gotta radio this in." They begin to walk away when Dean turned back.

"Do you know where my car is?"

"It's at the impound on Robertson. But don't even think about it."

"It's okay. We'll just improvise," pledged Sam. "We're pretty good at that."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"Nice lady," commented Sam as they walked off Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, for a cop. Did she look familiar to you?"

"No, why?"

"I dunno. Anyway, are you hungry?"

"No."

"For some reason I could really go for some pea soup."

"That's disgusting." Sam and Astra stated at the same time"

Dean shook his head

"No that is" Astra laughed and leaned into Sam's study body, he was alive and so was dean she felt accomplished about doing her job right. And her surviving to? Well that was just an added bonus for a job well done

A/N

Hey everyone, thank you for reading my story, I realized I forgot to discribed what Astra looked like in my other chapters so I squeezed it in this one.

Also her powers will be coming into play soon and they bring a less fun draw back with them.

Please comment if you think Astra and Sam should stay together or if Astra should be with dean or later cas

One last thing, I don't know how long it is between cases on the show but I am probably gong to have a time gap of two weeks to a month, so some things might happen time frame between cases in the story.


	5. Croatoan

Astra was resting with Sam and dean was out getting food for the three of them and Astra had convinced Sam to come cuddle with her. She had her head on his chest and she was drawing her fingers across his shirt suddenly Sam let out a pained noise and Astra looked up. She groaned to when a head ache signalling a vision sprouted between her eyes causing her to rub the area. She hissed as Sam groaned again and they both wear plunged into a vision. Dean was killing a young man,seemingly unprovoked.

"Sam?Astra?" Dean was suddenly in the room looking concerned. Sam was up before Astra but soon they wear both searching for the location of the town in the vision on Sam's phone. They piled into the impala and took off.

Sam scrolled through the directions on his cell phone. "There's only two towns in the US called River Grove."

"How come you're sure it's the one in Oregon?" asked Dean. Sam closed his eyes for a moment sighing heavily.

"There was a picture of Crater Lake."

"Okay. What else?"

"I saw a dark room, some people, and uh… a guy tied to a chair." Dean looked at his brother.

"And I ventilated him?" Astra and Sam both nodded.

"Yeah. You thought there was something inside him."

"A demon? Was he possessed?" Sam shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Well, all of your weirdo visions are always tied to the yellow-eyed Demon somehow. So was there black smoke? Did we try to exorcise him?"

"No, nothing. You just plugged him. That's it."

"I'm sure I had a good reason."

"I sure hope so," Sam sighed.

"What does that mean? I'm not gonna waste an innocent man? I wouldn't."

"I never said you would!"

"Fine."

"Fine… Look, I don't know what it is," said Sam, "But whatever it is, the guy in that chair is a part of it. So let's find him and see what's what."

"Fine."

"Fine."

The argument long over the impala pulled to a halt on the side of the road in River Grove. Sam looked around.

"He was there." He pointed to a tough looking dark-skinned man sitting on a porch, working on his fishing pole. They all got out and Astra was struck with a idea.

"You guys go on I will meet you back here in a while."

"Where are you going?" asked Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not telling yet." Astra said leaving the boys wondering what she as upto

She searched each shop for the ine she wanted and eventually she found it. A little second hand book store she loved books and together her and Sam had read all of hers and she needed new ones. She opend the door and a bell tingled overhead. An elderly woman smiled at Astra and Astra nodded in greeting. She was jist laying for the books she had gotten and putting them all in her bag when she was tackled. She tried to fight off her attacker but they wear abnormally strong. She was surprised when she felt the sharp bite of a knife cutting into her upper arm. She thrust upward as the attacker started cutting into their own managed to knock the person off her and rush out of the store. she didn't stop running until she was wear she had told they boys she would meet them. But the impala and the boys wear gone.

"Shit" she swore wondering if they wear attacked. She wanderd around despritly searching for Sam and dean. She skidded to a stop when she saw another person being attacked and just behind that the impala. When that attacker and their victim left she ran to the impala. She heard a noise behind her and was about to draw her knife for an attack. Her knife was knocked aside and she was trapped in an iron grasp. SHE Kicked and flaked trying to break free,only to realize that her "attacker" was in fact dean.

" thank god your okay Sam was worried sick. come on." Astra followed behind dean and when she saw Sam she was filled with relefe. She quickly moved to his side. Sam moved expecting to see dean but when he saw Astra insted he. Threw his arms around her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug before kissing her.

"Hey hey,we arnt alone.." Astra was blushing a deep red but she was glad Sam was safe.

" right, sorry about that. Oh um Dr. Lee, Pam, Mrs. Tanner this is Astra Noel." Astra was just a little surprised that Sam used her fake last name.

"Hi." astra muttered as she shook the doctors hand .

"Are you a marshal too?" asked Dr. Lee looking from her and Sam .

"Uh,yeah just got out of training."the doc was still looking between her and Astra shrugged

"We first meet during my training, fell for each other this is our first case together as well as my first case"

"Well, is this the first time you've seen an attack then?" Astra sent Sam a questioning look.

"Mr. Tanner and his son attacked Mrs. Tanner. We had to stop Mr. Tanner, and he's…" Sam gestured to the two male body on one of the tables. "Turns out he had a virus. And Dr. Lee almost swears there were traces of sulfur in his blood."

"Wait," interrupted Mrs. Tanner, "Are you saying that my husband and Jake had a disease?" she seemd slow but it was probably from shock and fatigue clouding her mind .

"That's right," said Dr. Lee, "Now, during the attack can you remember if you had any contact with their blood?"

"You don't think I could have this virus, do you?"

"Beverly, I don't know what to think, but with your permission I'd like to take a blood sample."

Mrs. Tanner nodded and put a hand over Dr. Lee's. Then, without warning, she pulled Dr. Lee up and punched her. She ran at Sam, screaming and shoved him into a glass cabinet. Astra was there in half a second she quickly attacked the woman but was shoved aside forcefully. The woman went back to Sam but before she could cut him, he hit her over the head with a fire extinguisher. She fell unconscious to the floor. Sam went to help Astra and then went to inspect the woman

"I think it's safe to say she had the virus too." Sam nodded and put down the fire extinguisher. He looked Mrs. Tanner over.

"We should put her somewhere where she can't do any more damage."

"There's a storage room," said Dr. Lee. "Over there." Astra pulled the woman into the room.

"Sammy! Open up!" Dean was at the door, and the dark-skinned man they had been talking to earlier was with them.

"Did you uh…" started Sam.

"Road block. I'm gonna have a word. Doc's inside." The man nodded and walked away.

"What's going on out there Dean?"

"Man, I don't know. I feel like Chuck Heston in The Omega Man. Sarge was the only sane person I could find. What are we dealing with? Do we know?"

"Yeah, the doctor thinks it's a virus."

"Great, a virus. What do you think?"

"I think she's right."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I think that the infected are trying to infect others with blood to blood contact. Oh, but it gets better. This virus leaves traces of sulfur in the blood."

"A demonic virus?"

"Yeah, more like demonic germ warfare. At least it explains why I've been having visions."

"It's like a biblical plague."

"You don't know how right you are Dean. I've been pouring through Dad's journal. I found something about the Roanoke colony. Dad had a theory about Croatoan. He thought it was a demon's name, a demon of plague and pestilence."

"Well that's just great. But why here? Why now?"

"They've got one! In here!" yelled the Sergeant, before Dean could reply. The trio hastened into the examining room.

"What do you mean?" asked Dean.

"The wife," Sam sighed. "She's infected." .

"We got to get her. My neighbors were strong. The longer we wait, the stronger she'll get." The Sergeant had his gun pointed at the storage room door.

"You're going to kill Beverly Tanner?" shrieked Pam.

"Doctor, could there be any treatment? Any kind of cure for this?" Sam questioned. Dr. Lee bit her lip.

"Can you cure it?" asked Dean, who now also had his gun out.

"For God's sake, I don't even know what it is!" said Dr. Lee, frantically.

"It's only a matter of time before she breaks through," warned the Sergeant.

"Just leave her," pleaded Pam. "You can't just shoot her like some animal."

"Sam," said Dean, nodding at the door Sam opend it and dean marched in. Seconds later a loud gunshot came from the room .No one noticed Astra shaking violently staring in shock and fear out the window. Sam finnaly did notice and walked over to her

"Astra? What's wrong?" In response Astra showed her cut arm to Sam. He swore violently and looked into her eyes.

"Babe did you get any blood in your cut?" Instantly Astra was the center of attention.

"No I don't think so, before my attacker even cut themselves I got away." Sam visibly relaxed and everyone was a little more relaxed

"As long as you didn't have blood to blood contact we should be fine". Sam grasped Astra and placed his forehead on her before kissing her showing her just how releved he was she wasn't infected.

There was a shriek and the couple broke apart and rushed to the other room. There were a few shattered vials leaking blood onto the floor. And Pam was looking at it clearly terrified.

"Is any of it on me? Am I okay?" asked Pam.

"You're clean," assured Dr. Lee.

"Why are we staying here? Please, let's just go."

"We can't. Those things are everywhere," said Dean forcefully.

"She's got a point. We've got to get out of here. Go to the Roadhouse. Warn somebody," Sam said .

"Look, people up here are pretty good with rifles and there aren't many of us, so unless you got some explosives…" The Sergeant looked at the brothers.

"No," Sam stared at the rows of bottles on one of the shelves, "but we could make some."

"Hey let me in!" called a voice. There was a banging on the front door. Everyone turned to the door silent as the grave.

"It's Duane Tanner!" called the Sergeant.

Duane was let in, and he made a move to hug the Sergeant.

"Woah, woah," said Dean, holding him back. "Easy there chief. Give Duane a good once over Doc."

"Who are you?" inquired Duane.

"Never mind who I am," said Dean, leading Duane into the examination room. "Doc?"

"Yeah okay." Dr. Lee pulled on a pair of rubber gloves.

"Duane, where you been?" asked the Sergeant suspiciously.

"On a fishing trip up in Rosalyn," started Duane, sitting down on the examination table. "I came back and saw Roger McGill being dragged out of his house by people we know. They were cutting him up with knives. I ran. I've been hiding in the woods ever since. Has anybody seen my mom and dad?" Dean grimaced and glanced at Sam.

"Awkward." Dr. Lee noticed a slash in Duane's jeans. She moved them, and there was a long gash just below his knee.

"You're bleeding."

"Where'd you get that?" questioned the Sergeant. Duane shrugged.

"I was running. I must have tripped." Dean pulled out a handgun and pointed it at the boy.

"Get a rope and tie him up."

"Woah!" Duane got off the table and put his hands up.

"Sit down!"

"Sorry Duane, but he's right." The Sergeant returned with a long rope. "We gotta be careful." Duane sat back down.

"Careful about what?"

"Did they bleed on you?" demanded Dean.

"No, what the hell – no!"

"Doc, is there any way to know for sure? Any test?" asked Sam.

"I studied Beverly's blood," started Dr. Lee. Duane looked at her.

"Mom?" She didn't return his gaze.

"It took three hours before sulfur appeared in the blood, so there'd be no way of knowing. Not until after he turns."

"I gotta talk to you. Now," hissed Sam. Dean nodded and followed Sam out to the lobby. Astra knew why Sam wanted to talk with dean she after all shared his vision so she joined the brothers.

"This is my vision Dean. It's happening," said Sam facing him.

"Mine to." Astra piped up

"Yeah I figured." Dean said running a hand through his hair.

"Dean, you can't kill him yet. We don't know for sure."

"Oh, I'm pretty damn sure. This guy shows up out of nowhere. He has a cut on his leg, and his whole family's been infected."

"We should keep him tied up, and we should wait and see.".

"What? For him to Hulk-out and infect somebody else? No thanks, I can't take that Look, I'm not happy about this, but it's a tough job and you know that."

"It's supposed to be tough, Dean. We're supposed to struggle with this. That's the whole point!"

"And what does that buy us?"

"A clear conscience for one!"

"It's too late for that."

"What the hell's happened to you?"

"What?"

"You might kill an innocent man and you don't even care. You don't act like yourself any more Dean. Hell, you're acting like one of those things out there." Dean left and returned later, o gun shot had gone off so Astra assumed that he hadn't killed the man. Hopefully he wouldent need to.

The group sat in the lobby making the explosives. Astra found the job calming, pouring this substance into this one,carful pouring. it was calming and she stood by this. Suddenly a voice broke her concentration, it was the doctor.

"It's been almost four hours and there's no traces of sulfur in his blood. I'd like to untie him, if that's all right." Sam looked at Dean, who said nothing.

"Sure, yeah." Dr. Lee left the doorway and Astra went back to pouring .

"You know I'm going to ask you why," said Sam.

"Yeah, I know."

"Why?" Dean emptied the rest of the alcohol into a bottle.

"We need more alcohol." Sam sighed and got up from the table he looked at Astra who smiled and went with him.

Sam went first and then Pam shived by Astra. She was about to protest but the door was slammed shut. Astra screamed for the other and when they arrived dean managed to break the door down. He fired several shots and Pam dropped. Dean moved to help Sam up. The Sergeant held him back.

"Wait. She bled on him." Astra paid him no mind and went to help Sam.

Sam sat on the table holding an ice pack to the cut on his chest. He looked broodingly down at the floor. Dean paced on the floor around him.

"Doc, check his wound again would you? Doctor!" Dr. Lee leaned next to Sam.

"Did her blood enter your wound?"

"What do you mean? Of course it did!" said the Sergeant furiously.

"We don't know that for sure," said Dean, glaring at the Sergeant.

"We can't take that chance. You know what we have to do!"

"Nobody is shooting my brother."

"He's not gonna be your brother much longer. You said that yourself," said Duane.

"No one is shooting anyone."

"You were going to shoot me."

"You just shut your pie hole or I might!" Astra snarled and at the man and everyone shut up

"Dean, Astra " interrupted Sam, "They're right. I'm infected. Just give me the gun and I'll do it myself."

"Forget it."

Sam shook his head. "Guys I'm not gonna become one of those things."

"We still have time."

"Time for what?" asked the Sergeant. "Look, I understand he's your brother, and I'm sorry. But I have to do this." He pulled out a gun.

"I'm gonna tell you this one time. You make a move on my brother and you'll be dead before you hit the floor. Do I make myself clear!"

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Dean reached into his pocket. He pulled out his keys and tossed then to the Sergeant.

"Get the hell out of here, that's what. Take my car. You have the explosives. You've got enough fire power to handle anything now."

"Dean, no. No." Sam stared imploringly at him. "Go with them. This is your only chance. Take Astra with you and go." Dean smiled.

"Oh you're not going to get rid of me that easily."

"Sam's right. Come with us," insisted the Sergeant. Dean turned to the Sergeant and gave him a long look. The Sergeant sighed. "Alright. It's your funeral. Ms. noel?" .

"I'm not gunna leave them." Sam looked up at Astra pleadingly

"Astra, just leave"

"No, Sam I won't leave ." The Sergeant and Duane left the room Dr. Lee right behind them.

"I'm sorry. Thanks for everything marshals."

"Actually, we're not marshals," said Dean, matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Dr. Lee seemed unsure of what else to say. She turned and left the room. Dean shut the door behind her and locked it. He turned and gave Sam a small smile.

"I wish we had a deck of cards or a foosball table or something." Sam stared sadly at his brother and then turned his sad expression to Astra .

"Dean, Astra don't do this. Just get the hell out of here."

"No way."

"Give me my gun and leave," said Sam, blinking back tears.

"For the last time Sam, no." Sam threw his icepack on the floor.

"This is the dumbest thing you've ever done." Dean frowned thoughtfully.

"I don't know about that. That waitress in Tampa…" He shuddered. And Astra let out a choked laugh.

"Dean, I'm sick. It's over for me." A tear ran down Sam's cheek. "It doesn't have to be for you." Astra rushed over to Sam and ,even though he tried to avoid her, she hugged him.

"No?" Dean questioned

"No, you can keep going."

"Who says I want to?" .

"What?" Dean sat down on an examining table, pulling out his gun.

"I'm tired Sam. I'm tired of this job, this life. This weight on my shoulders, man, I'm sick of it."

"So what, you're going to just give up? You're going to just lay down and die. Look, I know this stuff with Dad-"

"No, you've got it wrong. It's not about Dad. Well, part of it is sure but…"

"Then what is it Dean?"

just then the lobby door slammed open. Everyone looked up. Dr. Lee knocked on the door. Holding his handgun, Dean unlocked the door and opened it.

"You'd better come see this." Dean looked at his brother. They got up and followed Dr. Lee. Astra right behind them. Astra gasped in shock when she reached the door, the town was completely deserted.

"They've all gone. Just vanished," said Dr. Lee.

"Let's go back inside," said the Sergeant. "See what happens."

"Well, it's been five hours and your blood is still clean. I don't understand it, but I think you dodged a bullet," said Dr. Lee, looking into her microscope.

"But I was exposed. How could I not be infected?" asked Sam. Astra personally didn't care how Sam was unaffected she was just glad he wasn't.

"I don't know. When you compare it with the Tanner samples… what the hell?"

"What?"

"There's no trace of the virus. No sulfur. Nothing. "

The Sergeant and Duane got into an old white truck and pulled away.

"What about him?" questioned Dean, tilting his head in Sam's direction.

"He's gonna be fine. No signs of infection." Dr. Lee smiled and walked back into her office. Sam and Dean stared at each other.

"Hey man," said Sam, "Don't look at me. I've got no clue."

"I swear I'm gonna lose sleep over this one. Why here? Why now? Where the hell did everybody go? It's not like they just freakin' melted."

"Why was I immune?"

"Yeah, that's a good question. You know, I'm already starting to feel like this is the one that got away."

"So," started Sam, "last night… You want to tell me what the hell you were talking about?" Dean took a swig of his beer.

"What do ya mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean you said that you were tired of the job and it wasn't just because of Dad."

"Forget it."

"No, I can't. No way."

"Hey man, I thought we were all going to die. You can't hold that over me."

"No, no, no. You can't pull that crap with me man. You're talking."

"And what if I don't."

"Then, I guess I'll just have to keep asking you until you do."

"I don't know man, I just think we oughtta… go to the Grand Canyon."

"What?"

"Yeah, you know all of this driving back and forth across country and I've never been to the Grand Canyon. Or we can go to Hollywood, see if we can bang Lindsay Lohan." Astra snorted into her own beer at dean's words

"You're not making any sense."

"I just think we should take a break from all of this. Why do we have to get stuck with all of the responsibility, you know? Why can't we live life a little bit?" Sam sighed and looked at dean

" Look I'm your brother so what ever is bugging you let me help" dean shook his head sadly

"I can't I promised someone"

"Who?"

"Dad."

"What are you talking about?"

"Right before Dad died he told me something, something about you."

"Dean, what? What did he tell you?"


	6. Don't leave me

"Dean what? What did he tell you?"

"He said that he wanted me to watch out for you, take care of you."

"Dean, he told you that a million times."

"No, this time was different." Dean stared at the ground for a moment. "He said that I had to save you."

"Save me? From what?"

"I don't know. He just said that I had to save you, no matter what, and if I couldn't I'd have to…"

"You'd have to what?"

"I'd have to kill you." Dean looked up at his brother. "He said I might have to kill you Sammy."

"Kill me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know."

"He must have had some reason, right? I mean, did he know the Demon's plans for me? Am I supposed to go dark-side or something? What else did he say Dean?" Sam voice was getting louder and louder as his frustration grew.

"Nothing, I swear."

"How could you not have told me this?"

"Because he's dead and he begged me not to."

"Who cares? Take some responsibility for yourself Dean. You had no right to keep this from me!"

"You think I wanted this, huh? I wish to God he'd never have opened his mouth. Then I wouldn't have to go around with this screaming in my head all day." Sam took a long drink from his beer, staring out over the river.

"We just gotta figure out what's going on then. What all this means."

"We do? I've been thinking about this. I think we should just lay low, you know. It would be safer. At least for a while. That way I could make sure-"

"What?" Sam glared at Dean. "That I don't turn evil, turn into some kind of killer?"

"I never said that."

"Jeez, you're not careful and you will have to waste me one day Dean." Sam growled angrily

"I never said that! Damn it Sam, this whole thing is spinning out of control! I mean, you're immune to some weirdo demon virus. I don't know what the hell any more. And you're pissed at me. I get it, that's fine. I deserve it. But we lay low until we figure out our next move okay?" Sam shook his head.

"Forget it."

"Sam, please man. Hey." Dean grabbed Sam's shoulder as he turned away. "Please. Just give me some time to think. I'm begging you, please. Please."

"Fine." Sam walked back to the Impala and slid into the back seat Astra moved closer to him and tried to comfort him.

"Sammy. Are you okay?"

"Fine." Sam hissed between gritted teeth the impala jostled as dean got in, he looked at Sam with raised eyebrows and started driving.

When they finaly stopped for the night Sam was in a cheerier mood.

As soon as they started to walk towards the room Astra grabbed the room key and Sam's arm before rushing to the room unlocking it, pulling Sam inside then shutting the door. She leaned up and pressed a tender kiss to his lips and soon it got heated.

what ever dean and Sam had conversed about earlier was having an effect on Sam and frankly Astra liked this more aggressive Sam. She moaned as he picked her up,still locked in a kiss, and dropped her roughly on the bed. She smirked at him and beckoned him to join her. Dean chose this moment to open the door but after seeing his brother and Astra tangled together he closed the door. sam rutted against Astra and she quickly started removing his shirt and pants, Sam moved just as quickly . Soon they wear both naked breathing heavily and exploring each other with hand, tongues and mouths. Sam touched astra's mound and moaned when he found her more than wet.

She arched against his fingers and he chuckled "anxious are we?" He hissed before attacking her neck leaving red marks all over it. Astra nodded and Sam quickly positioned himself infront of her entrance and with a quick movement of his hips he entered her. Astra growled in pleasure and arched trying to take in as much of Sam as possible. Sam stopped however when he realized she was still a virgin. He swore and looked at her concern in his eyes.

"Shit Astra I'm so so sorry, if I had know I would have been gentler." Astra looked at Sam annoyance colouring her eyes and she jerked his face down into a extremely heated open mouthed kiss. Sam was distracted as their tongues battle for dominance and Astra took advantage of this by crossing her legs over Sam's back and pushing down. She threw her head back as she forced Sam to push past her virgin blockage. She whimpered and Sam froze worried about her. She sighed and Sam started moving slowly after a moment Astra gathered her strength and managed to flip her and Sam over so she was on top. With a wild gleam in his eyes Sam placed his hands on her waist and guided her to bounce up and down on his cock. He moaned and started running his hands along her body he touched a particularity sensitive spot on Astra and she threw back her head and moaned his name. When he had enough of letting Astra dominate him he flipped them back over and started thrusting into her tightness in frantic movements.

"Oh god Astra, you're so tight. I can't believe you let me be your first." Sam mumbled against her throat as he kissed it Astra flung her head back as she felt her orgasm rapidly approach,Sam seemed to feel it to because he slowed to a painful speed and he looked at her.

"don't cum till I tell you." Astra nodded and Sam resumed his frantic pace. A few more thrusts later and Sam finnally nodded. Astra let herself be pushed over the edge clenching around Sam's monster length

"Sam, Sam, OH FUCK SAM" she screamed his name as she came and the pushed Sam over the edge soon after, he filled her and when they wear both spent Sam pulled out and kissed Astra tenderly. He wrapped her in his arms than wrapped them both in the hotel blankets snuggling together as they feel asleep, at least Astra fell asleep. Dean peaked into the room making sure his brother and Astra wear decent. When they wear he quickly hopped into his own bed and started to go to sleep, Sam's voice stopped him

"dean, I am scared. Not for myself but for you and her. What if I become a monster I can't hurt the two people who mean the world to me...I can't." Dean nodded knowing Sam could see him in the dim light. He wanted to think of something to say to tell Sam but nothing came to mind and he feel asleep. Sam sighed and after he was sure Astra and dean wear sleep he carefully got out of the bed. He quickly cleaned up, dressed and then left. He hot wired a car and looked back at the room before driving away.

Astra woke up before dean. she searched for Sam's warmth in the blankets and finding none, not even a lingering heat, she shot out of bed and leapt into dean's bed shaking him roughly "dean dean get the fuck up Sam is gone " dean shot out of bed and both him and Astra searched the parking lot. The impala was still there but another car was missing. The search was moved back to the room and they found all of Sam's stuff was missing. Tears welled up in. Astra's eyes and dean gave her a awkward comforting hug.

Astra and dean quickly packed their own things and set off. Astra sat in the back and zoned out, she had many thoughts of Sam dead, Sam being trapped and calling out for her and dean. She worried about him until dean shook her from the front and held up his cell "he stopped to talk with Ellen we are almost there " Astra nodded and dean pushed the impala faster. An hour later they into a small motel with a neon sign reading 'Blue Rose Motel'. Dean stopped the Impala and looked through one of the sliding glass doors. Sam was leaning against the door.

"Thank God you're okay." Dean breathed and Astra started getting out when Sam moved, revealing a young woman. Dean spoke without thinking about Astra being in the back "You're better than okay. Sam, you sly dog." Astra froze and dean seemed to under stand Sam was in more danger from Astra than any other supernatural being that could ever hurt him. astra was getting out when a gunshot ripped through the air the glass door of Sam's room shatters and he hit the ground. instantly both Astra and dean wear scanning the area for the shooter. Astra pointed to a man ontopof one of the buildings " There! Dean " she shouted Dean climbed the ladder of the building. Another shot was fired, and then another. The shooter was lining up for a third shot when Dean leapt on him and began throwing punches. It seemed that Dean had to upper hand, but that was when the shooter hit him over the head with his gun. One more sharp rap over the head and Dean collapsed. Astra felt fury fill her and in an instant she had teleported behind the attacker. She yelped in surprise at the re discovery of her powers. She had compleatly forgotten she would have them. Her yelp had alerted the man who shot at her. The bullet ripped though her upper shoulder and she jumped back as he advanced. A quick but brutal fight ensured, the gun man managed to knock Astra out only after he gained several cuts and bruises from the enraged woman.

Astra started to come to with sharp pain in her shoulder and her arms tied behind her. She could hear voices and she identified dean and she supposed the mystery shooter.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Dean hissed "Sammy's gonna be pissed you messed with her"

"Same thing I did to you. And if she is with Sam then why was he with that fine doll at the hotel?"

Astra's head shot up at this and she growled angrily. Dean breathed a sigh of release and motioned with his head at the man

"this is Gordon a vamp hunter" Astra nodded and Gordon looked at her.

"Pleasure to meet you" he said Astra scowled and when he kneeled down to her level she spit in his face. He recoiled and slapped her. Her eyes blazed and Gordon quickly vanished behind her. He reappeared with a cell phone and he quickly called Sam's cell phone. She could only hear dean's input of the conversation

"Yeah, I know this is a real funky town Astra seems to think so to...Monroe Street…" the call was ended quickly and Gordon turned to dean and started monologuing.

"I'm not a killer Dean. I'm a hunter and your brother's fair demon said I knew one of 'em. Our very own Sammy Winchester." Astra barred her teeth

"Only dean and I call him Sammy, only family you dick." Gordon sighed and vanished again. He tired a gag in astra's south cutting her off.

It sounded as if Dean was being gagged as well. Gordon continued with his speech.

"Shhh," hissed Gordon suddenly. "Someone's coming up the driveway." . Gordon sat back down in his own chair by the window. He put a finger to his lips. As if they were going to be able to warn Sam through these gags. It didn't stop Astra though and she continued to scream into her gag until Gordon shoved the butt of his bun into her stomach forcing the air out of her lungs. A few seconds later there was the sound of something scratching at the back door and the lock scraping against the door.

"You hear him?" asked Gordon quietly. The lock clicked and a door creaked open. It was quiet. There was an explosion and Dean screamed through the gag astra's eyes wear wide and, in another moment of anger triggered her powers. She teleported right infront of Gordon preparing to kick the crap out of him. He recovered quickly and placed a blade to her leaned into her neck and spoke

"one more. Not yet. Let's wait and see." There was another explosion and wood tore apart. Dean began to make sobbing sounds. Astra tired to turn around but Gordon keened her forward

"just incase Sorry Dean." Gordon moved into the rubble shoving Astra infront of him. It was quiet for a few seconds when they came to the sight but then Gordon stiffen.

"Drop the gun and the knife . Drop them now!" That was Sam. Astra sighed on relief and Gordon turned slowly he pressed the knife harder to astra's throat and chuckled

"Oh Sammy you got here just in time. Don't try anything, I got your girl at knife point." Astra grinned at Sam and he seemed to understand she was fine. Again, this time with more ease she teleported out of Gordon's grasp appearing behind him. She surprised him enought to give Sam a moment to attack. The fight was over soon, Gordon was out cold and Sam quickly moved to Dean undoing the cords trapping his brother. When he collapsed, Dean took over and pulled the rest off. He helped Sam up, then looked him over once. Apon finding no serious injuries Sam seemed satisfied.

"Son of a-" Dean growled looking like he wanted to kill.

"Dean, no." Sam said placing a hand on dean's shoulder.

"I let him live once. I'm not making the same mistake again."

"Believe me, Gordon's taken care of. Come on." Sam turned to Astra and went to hug her. She moved out if his reach and Sam looked confused.

"Don't give me that Sam Winchester. You run away, find another girl and almost get killed." Sam looked confused at the "other girl" part but understanding flooded his expression

"she was another phsycic, I was never going to cheat on you." He explained and moved again to hug Astra. This time she accepted. Sam then pulled away and quickly ushered his brother and girlfriend out of the cabin.

they were halfway across the yard, when a bullet whizzed past their heads. Astra yelped as a second bucket hit her and she dropped like a stone. "You call this taken care of?" Dean yelled at Sam as they turned to help her. More shots fired out and Astra motioned for them to find cover. "I can deal with him go." Reluctantly Sam and dean rushed across the road and ducked into a ditch. Gordon was coming closer, firing more shots. When he caught sight of Astra. He moved towards her anger clear on his face.

"What the hell are we doing?" asked Dean asked worried for her.

"Just trust me on this," said Sam even though he was fidgeting he tried to remain calm. Gordon was just reaching Astra when three cop cars pulled up. The policemen came out with their guns.

"Get down on your knees!" the police rushed forward and quickly apprehended Gordon then discovered Gordon's car and his weapons. They reached Astra,who was playing it up, and when an officer tried to help her she placed a hand on his face and he walked away looking dreamy. Astra walked over to Sam and dean with an raised eyebrow.

"Anonymous tip," hissed Sam looking at his girlfriend.

"You're a fine upstanding citizen Sam." Dean grinned Astra nodded.

"Wait what did you do Astra?" Dean sighed.

"When I came to you guys I deactivated my powers and they are just coming back now. I erased myself from that cops memories and as you already saw I can teleport, I guess I will discover if I have any others later. I never tested the extent of them in the first place." The brothers nodded knowing she would only tell them the truth.

later that night they were looking for Ava, the woman Sam was with earlier. She hadn't answered her phone and Sam had gotten worried.

"Anybody home?" called Sam. They entered the bedroom. Lying on the bed was a man. He was covered in blood, his throat slit. The blood was splattered all over the bed and the floor. "Oh my God." astra hissed,disgusted. "Hey." Dean called from the window he held up his hand and tips of the fingers were coated in a yellow powder.

"Sulfur." Astra said immediately

" Looks like the Demon's been here." Sam said turned and glanced down by his feet. He knelt down and held up what looked like an engagement ring.

"Ava." Astra was there in an instant. She inspected the ring carefully,looking for anything that would help them blood, a strand of hair but the ring was immaculate.

"Well shit" Astra swore thinking ''if they took one physic will they take Sam?'


End file.
